Twist
by Mila J
Summary: um...highschool fic with a twist...heh ever watch battle royale?


Ok I know you might kill me…especially strawberrysasuke Oo;;.(sorry!!). because im making a new fic without even updating the other one…which I will!! I promise!! Just give me some time. Its just that I had this idea and its been killing me so I wrote it down really quick. Actually I didn't really read over it all so! Lots of grammar mistakes and what not. hehe anyways this is going to be a strange story so bear with me… I mean it isn't going to be your typical high school fic…if you heard of battle royale then you'll know what I mean…ehehe if you don't know what that is don't worry about it - its just my new obsession at the moment. Anyways I don't own jack so just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

She sat back from the canvas in front of her and glanced over the colors she used that made her feel suddenly lonely. Her milk colored eyes stared at the sketchy picture of the little boy who sat in a dark corner.

His knees were drawn up close to his chest and his arms hugged them tightly, keeping his face down and hidden from view. She had gone over it with a mix of different watercolors. She used purple, blue and a hint of green, spreading the mixture all over. There was so much water in the mix that the sketch of the boy didn't disappear.

The only color that really stuck out was the bright orange paint she used for his messy hair. The orange paint was much thicker then the other colors so it was the first thing some one would notice if they looked at it, she had used oil paint. When she was done she had taken out different types of color pencils and shaded in different parts of his clothing, making the child stand out more.

She sighed and looked down at the floor…she finally finished. It had only taken a few days but she was tired from waking up so early to come to school, not that this was her only reason for her coming so early. She reached up running her fingers over the boy in the picture.

The rest of the students would be coming in about 20 minutes. She stood and walked to the window to look out from the art room. Dark clouds swirled up above, bringing warning of rain soon to come.

Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, a junior in Konoha high school. She was average when it came to grades and she didn't have to many friends that were girls. Probably because the majority of the girls teased and harassed her most of the time. She remembered when they had cut off her hair, telling her that her ugly face deserved an ugly hairstyle. Hinata reached up to touch the end of her chin length hair. When her friends saw her they demanded to know who did it to her but she only smiled and said she cut it herself, but of course they didn't believe her. Her stepmother helped her fix it and also styled it with different hair clips to make Hinata feel better. This happened two weeks ago.

The girls also teased her about her eyes, calling her a freak. Funny how her younger sister had the same eyes but she was quite popular. Even her cousin Neji was never teased about his eyes, but Hinata figured it was because everyone was just scared of him. Hinata let out a sigh, wishing she were as strong as her family and friends…and him…To Hinata _he_ was the only one who could understand her.

Hinata came an hour early to school every morning for two reasons. One…was to work on her paintings, art was her only way of expressing herself but unfortunately it couldn't be something that she could do for a living…her father expected her to become a doctor. Two, she blushed deeply, was to see _him_. They had only been seeing each other for about a month, but she had been in love with him since her freshmen year.

He was kind and confident in everything he did. She smiled lightly at the thought of him. Hinata never thought he would return her feelings for her…but one day after class he kissed her, telling her that he always had admired her. Even though their relationship would be frowned upon…if anyone ever found out about it…she was very happy.

"Hinata-chan." She suddenly perked up and stood to turn towards the door. His voice was low, letting her name come out in a low whisper that had always made her heart flutter.

"Good morning H-Hiroki-Kun." Hinata wasn't used to saying his first name but he had insisted that she did. His brown eyes lit up as she said his name and he smiled as he walked towards her.

"So you finished your painting?" He glanced at the canvas, admiring her work with an open smile. "You always amaze me Hinata-chan…" She blushed deeply from his compliment. Hiroki gave her a warm look and glanced back at her picture.

"Heh…it looks so real that it gives me the chills." At this Hinata frowned somewhat and looked over at the corner of the art room. A lot of people always figured Hinata was just a space case because a lot of the time she would look off in some random direction and stay like that for quite some time…but it wasn't because she was daydreaming.

Her colorless eyes looked over the small child who was curled up in the corner of the art room. His skin was deathly paled, making his red hair stand out.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Hiroki looked over in the direction she was looking at with a confused expression.

"Oh its n-nothing Hiroki-kun." She couldn't tell him…she was afraid that he would think of her as a freak. Someone who could see the dead wasn't really considered as being normal. She shook her head again and gave him a shy smile. "It's nothing."

He reached up touching the side of her face gently, returning her smile. His other hand slid around her waist and pulled her in closer. Her eyes widened and whispered quietly to him.

"Someone m-might see us…" He leaned his head down, his mouth just above hers.

"Just a kiss." His lips pressed to hers firmly and she leaned her head up as far as she could to return the kiss. When he pulled away both of his hands had slid behind the back of her arms. She thought he was going to pull away completely but was surprised to see him lower his mouth to her neck and she suddenly became nervous.

"H-Hiroki-kun…eh…someone might come in." she held back a gasp as he playfully licked the side of her neck.

"Shh…don't worry." She probably would have relaxed a little if it hadn't been for the door to the art room that had just opened. Hiroki didn't seem too worried though when he calmly pulled his hands away from Hinata.

"Ah…Uchiha-san. It's nice to see you." Hinata panicked when she saw it was Sasuke. Her heart began to race…out of all people he was one of the last people that she had wanted to see at the doorway.

"Numai-Sensei…" Sasuke gave him a curt nod. He didn't look like he saw anything but Hinata knew better. Hiroki turned to Hinata and gave her his warm smile.

"I'll see you in homeroom Hyuuga-san. Your painting is very well done and I hope to see more of your work." Hinata nodded quickly, her embarrassment apparent on her face.

"Thank you Numai-sensei." Hiroki turned and walked out of the classroom leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the classroom together. She wondered if he would lecture her or tell someone. She didn't think Sasuke would care enough to do any of those things but it still worried her.

"Mom told me you would bring my lunch with you." She panicked slightly from the sound of his voice and quickly walked towards her bag, refusing to look him in the eye. Her body froze though before she reached her bag.

The child who was in the corner was standing up and staring at her. No matter how many times she has seen the dead it had always frightened her. The little boy stared at her blankly giving her a feeling of dread…giving her the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was immediately dragged back into reality. Hinata looked up and to her side to see Sasuke looking intently at her.

"Ignore it if it bothers you so much." Sasuke knew about her…well the Huuyga's weird little power and he usually was the one to calm Hinata down when the dead really began to bother her. She looked down from Sasuke and smiled weakly. The thing was that it was hard for Hinata to ignore the dead…Her sister and her dad could do it easily but not her.

"It's fine…it's just…" Hinata glanced up at the child who was still staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke glanced at the corner even though he couldn't see anything he knew it was there. He turned Hinata away from the child and picked up her bag handing it to her.

"It's…It's the first time I've seen him move. Just gave me a bad feeling I guess…" She looked through her bag as she spoke.

"Is he the one in your painting?"

"Yes." She pulled out his lunch and handed it to him. "I-I have to go now…I'll see you in homeroom." She quickly walked to the door but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her small arm.

"…He's married." She didn't turn around to look at him…and didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.

"I know…but…they're separated right now a-and he say's he's getting a divorce." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really believe that?" Hinata was silent but then quickly ripped her arm away.

"M-Mind your o-own business Sasuke!" He watched as she quickly ran off, turning down the hallway to her locker. Sasuke looked down at his lunch with a deep frown.

Not many people knew…actually no one knew that Hinata was Sasuke's stepsister. Sasuke walked down the hallway to the boys changing room, he was still in his Kendo uniform since he had came early that morning to practice. He had a soccer game after school so he made up for the kendo practice that he would miss.

When he was younger his mother divorced his father and his brother had chose to stay behind with his father. It was sometime during junior high that his mother had remarried to Hiashi Huuyga, a very very wealthy businessman. Sasuke didn't like the idea of his mom marrying some other guy so he refused to change his last name and also refused to call him "father". Hiashi never seemed to be bothered with it…in fact he never seemed to care about his own kids. He was always busy with work or something and only had time for his mother.

One day he had asked Hinata if that bothered her but she told him even if he didn't remarry he would treat them the same way. The only person in his "family" that he talked to was Hinata…he wasn't really close to his younger stepsister Hanabi though.

Maybe the reason that nobody knew about his connection to Hinata was because the bullying would only get worse for her. Hinata did her best to cover up the bullying, but Sasuke knew. Sasuke had a "small" fan club, which consisted more than half of the girls of the school, that already hated Hinata because he was friends with her. If they found out that they lived under the same roof they would kill her, even though he would never allow that.

Hinata hanged out with him in the same group around school, strangely she was the only girl that hung out with them but none of the guys in the group really minded. Sasuke's popularity was due to the fact that he is the Kendo and soccer team's star player and on top of that he is the top of his class, actually he knew he would be second to top if his friend Shikamaru tried. Also the girls of the school loved for his mysterious yet cold attitude. He was bit of a loner when he wasn't with his friends and wasn't social with other people at all. Not to mention that Sasuke is handsome

It bothered Sasuke that he couldn't protect Hinata from the teasing and even if he found out who was doing it he couldn't really do anything to them unless they were guys. So he tried to stay with her as much as he could, but unfortunately this only made things worse for her.

After buttoning up his white dress shirt he shrugged on his school coat and walked out of the locker rooms…but right now he wasn't worried about Hinata being bullied. He was worried about Numai-sensei. To put it bluntly…he hated that man. He knew Hinata had a crush on him by the way she acted but it felt like a blow to him when he found out about their secret relationship. He knew a couple weeks before, around the time Hinata's hair had been cut off…the way he had touched her... Sasuke instantly knew something was up.

Since the start of high school Sasuke was confused about his feelings towards Hinata. He didn't see her as a friend and he defiantly didn't see her as a sister. His feelings for her were just…complicated. He knew for a fact that she didn't see him as anything more than a friend, which he didn't blame her. They were close and all but he was still cold to her, and also…they were stepbrother and stepsister. How could the possibly have a romantic relationship?

Sasuke groaned loudly in frustration. How did he get himself stuck in these stupid situations?

The hallways began filling up with students, chatting with each other happily before the bell rung. A small group of girls surrounded Sasuke telling him that they would come to his soccer game to cheer him on. Sasuke didn't really listen and looked around for his friends so he could escape, but that was when Sasuke noticed something off.

A tall lanky man was leaning against the wall looking straight at him. He had silver hair and looked like one of the teachers. The strange thing was that he was wearing a mask. When the man noticed that Sasuke was staring at him he looked down a notepad in his hand and wrote something down before walking away.

What the hell?

* * *

Haha!!! You thought she was with Naruto huh?!…haha if not then fine -- but anyway please review and all that stuff…heh originally Sasuke was a teacher and Hinata the student…but the storyline changed big time OO seriously. Oh choose the next few characters you want to hear about because im just basicly describing there school life and all that good stuff. Ill update reasons for a kiss soon I promise! 


End file.
